A Decision Changed
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: What if Obi-Wan had kept Anakin talking on Mustafar? Could he have brought Anakin back to the light? (one-shot)


**A Decision Changed**

Summary: What if Obi-Wan had kept Anakin talking on Mustafar? Could he have brought Anakin back to the light? (one-shot)

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine.

Note: I am new to writing Star Wars, so I may not be very good at it. You have been warned. "Words" are speech. 'Words' are thoughts. I didn't like the end of RotS so I changed a few things.

Please review. I want to know what everyone thinks. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm being brave after getting good reviews for _Love Changes Everything_.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said angrily.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin said.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I won't turn my back on those I serve. And we both know that Palpatine won't let me live. You know that it doesn't matter what side I'm on." Obi-Wan said.

'I have to keep him talking.' Obi-Wan said to himself.

Anakin turned around quickly.

"What side are you on?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm on the side of the Republic. What about you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't answer. Obi-Wan knew it was now or never.

"Why did you betray us all? Why did you join him? Why did you kill even the younglings at the Temple? Why Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin hesitated. His emotions raged inside of him. He was almost afraid to tell Obi-Wan everything. Then he realized it couldn't get any worse.

"I did it to save Padme. I saw her death. I saw her die in childbirth. I wasn't about to let that happen. The only to save her was to join Palpatine. That's why I did it all!" Anakin ranted.

"I hope you realize you may well have caused what you sought to prevent." Obi-Wan said.

At that, Anakin froze. He had hurt Padme in anger. He had felt betrayed because Obi-Wan was there. Now he looked down at Padme and realized that Obi-Wan was right. In his anger he almost killed her.

"I can't change what I've done. I can't go back and undo it all." Anakin said.

He was on the verge of tears.

"You were lied to Anakin. We all were. Palpatine used you to gain power. It's not too late to stop him." Obi-Wan said.

He didn't want to have to fight Anakin. He had told Yoda he couldn't do it, and he meant it. He couldn't kill Anakin.

"Yes it is. The moment I helped him kill Master Windu, it was too late. He's in total control now." Anakin said.

All the pain and guilt associated with what he had done came flooding back to him.

"A time will come when his power will weaken. Anakin, come back to the light. If you don't do it for yourself, do it Padme and for your child." Obi-Wan urged.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

"I just knew. When I went to speak with her after returning to the Temple, somehow, I just knew. It should have surprised me, but it really didn't." Obi-Wan said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why were you the one to come after me?" Anakin asked.

"Yoda and I are the only Jedi left. He went after Palpatine." Obi-Wan said.

"He sent you to kill me." It was a statement, not a question.

Anakin felt rage begin to well within him.

"I told him I couldn't do it. I think he knew it as well. I think he hoped I could bring you back. I know that's what I wanted." Obi-Wan told him.

The rage dissipated. Somehow, that's all it took. Knowing that Obi-Wan cared enough about him to try to help him even with what he had done was all it took.

"How can you still care about me after what I've done?" Anakin asked.

Tears coursed his cheeks.

"Anakin, when I trained you, you were like a son to me. These last few years, you have become like a brother. And I love you as much as I would love a son or a brother. That's why I want to help you." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was speechless. It took him a moment to find the words he wanted to say.

"You were always the closest thing I had to a father. When I joined Palpatine, I wondered how you would react. When he said the Jedi where enemies of the Republic, I thought about you. I never appreciated what you did for me. I never realized just how important you were until I fully realized that I had betrayed you, until it was too late." Anakin said.

"It's not too late. Palpatine lied to you Anakin. The fault is not with you alone. None of us realized what he was until too late." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, Padme needs you. She and the child should be your concern now. We all must try to move past this. We must if we are going to survive."

"She is my concern." Anakin said.

Anakin realized the consequences of what he had done. The Emperor would hunt him, Obi-Wan, Padme and Yoda. They had to go into hiding. He had destroyed all that he knew.

"Where will you go?" Anakin asked.

"I honestly don't know. However, I plan to start by leaving this planet." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin gently picked Padme up and boarded the ship. The full weight of everything he had done and all that had happened came crushing down on him.

"You take care of Padme. I'll fly the ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Ani?" Padme whispered as she regained consciousness.

She was very surprised to see him standing over her looking so concerned.

"I'm here angel. I'm never leaving you again." Anakin told her.

He took one of her hands in his.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

He could here in her voice that she was weak.

"Obi-Wan saved me." Anakin replied.

"I knew he could." She whispered.

"Rest. We're going to rendezvous with Bail Organa. His medics with make sure you are okay." Anakin told her, his guilt was evident in his voice.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I joined Palpatine to save you. Instead, I nearly killed you." Anakin said.

Anakin began to cry again. He gently pulled Padme into his arms. They landed at Bail's compound. Padme was taken to the med center.  
"To save the children, we must operate now." The medical droid said.

"Children?" Anakin repeated.

"Yes. She is carrying twins." The medical droid said.

Anakin looked like he could be knocked over with a feather.

"Have fun Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile.

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll be around to help master." Anakin said.

"Force help us all." Obi-Wan muttered.

A little while later Luke and Leia were born. Padme was weak, but doing well. Anakin was glad that his rash actions hadn't killed her. He never would have forgiven himself if they had.

"What do we do now?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan a few hours later.

"We must go into hiding. Palpatine will be looking for us, you especially." Obi-Wan told him.

Obi-Wan confirmed Anakin's thoughts of earlier that day.

"Where will you go?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. Yoda has decided to go to Dagobah. I don't know where to go." Obi-Wan said.

A few days later, a decision was made. Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan met to decide what to do. Yoda already had a plan.

"Go to Tatooine all five of you will. Obi-Wan, need you they will. Hide we must. However, a time for us to fight will come." Yoda said.

"We will have to be very careful. If Sidious finds us…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"We have to make sure he doesn't find us." Anakin said.

"When old enough the children are, begin their training you must." Yoda said.

"Will that be wise master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Trained they must be. Train them _you _must Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My children will learn from one of the best. Fitting that they should be trained by the master that trained me." Anakin said.

"I just hope I don't fail them as I did you." Obi-Wan said.

"It wasn't your fault. I trust someone that I shouldn't have, someone that you said more then once couldn't be trusted. You didn't fail, I did." Anakin said.

"Then let's hope we don't have a repeat performance from either of us." Obi-Wan said.

The next day, they went into hiding.

THE END


End file.
